La mort du dévoué Severus
by Shatiz
Summary: A quoi pense Severus Rogue alors que la mort vient le faucher ? Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire.


Bonjour !

Me revoilà après une longue absence. Le prochain chapitre de Vis ma vie de moldue sera bientôt en ligne, promis ! Je n'avais plus d'ordi alors je n'ai pas pu continuer d'écrire, alors je vous laisse ce OS pour vous faire patienter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire.**

Il haletait. Chaque bouffée d'air lui brûlait les poumons. Pourtant, il respirait encore. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas encore. Le survivant allait avoir besoin de lui pour tuer Voldemort. Il allait avoir besoin qu'il soit à ses côtés, qu'il le protège comme il le faisait depuis tant d'années déjà. Il avait du mal à imaginer que ce fils de bon à rien puisse réussir à faire quelque chose tout seul. Le rouquin et l'éméchée avait toujours été près de lui, au péril de leurs vies, à le soutenir, le supporter, l'élever. Mais, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait aussi toujours eu besoin de Dumbledore, d'Hagrid ou de lui.

 **Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire.**

Lui, il avait toujours été là. Près de lui. A faire en sorte qu'il reste vivant. Et pourtant, le gamin ne l'avait vraiment pas aidé sur ce point-là. Ça non. Dès la première année, il s'était retrouvé dans la foret interdite. Pire, il avait franchit toutes les étapes permettant d'accéder à la pierre philosophale, qui, pourtant, avait été protégée par les professeurs de l'école – dont lui-même. Chaque année supplémentaire apportait son lot de mésaventures pour le jeune sorcier. Provenant toutes du fait que le plus puissant mage noir était à ses trousses.

 **Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire.**

Il avait essayé de le protéger. Vraiment. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Malgré tous ses sentiments, ses émotions. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Voldemort puisse un jour tomber à cause de lui. Mais, sans doute s'était-il relâché vers la fin.

 **Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire.**

Il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le hangar à bateaux. Il avait bêtement cru que c'était pour partager le plan qu'il avait pour capturer le jeune Potter. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait dit que pour devenir pleinement le possesseur de la baguette de sureau, il devait tuer son propriétaire qui n'était autre que lui.

A peine avait-il terminé ses explications que Rogue avait su qu'il mourrait ce soir-là. On ne peut échapper à son destin. Malgré le fait qu'il soit à ses côtés depuis le début, Voldemort ne fait pas dans le sentimental ou dans l'émotionnel et il n'avait pas hésité à laisser son allié entre les crocs acérés dans son serpent, Nagini.

 **Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire.**

Il sentait le venin de l'animal se répandre dans ses veines. Il le sentait le brûler de l'intérieur, le tuant petit à petit. Lentement. Douloureusement. Il sentait la fin arriver, inévitablement. Il était en train de mourir. Il le savait et c'est ce qu'il lui faisait sans doute le plus mal. Lorsque l'on meurt soudainement, on a pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, encore moins d'éprouver des regrets. Déjà que sa vie avait été très éloignée de ce qu'il avait souhaité, il pensait que le destin lui offrirait tout de même une mort honorable, ou du moins rapide et indolore. Comme partir dans son sommeil ou être touché par l'Avada Kedavra.

 **Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire.**

Mais, Severus Rogue n'était pas une personne comme tant d'autres. De ce fait, il ne pouvait partir simplement. Il sourit. Il avait continuellement fait les choses différemment de la plupart des gens. Sans pour autant vouloir se différencier. Petit, il avait même ardemment voulu être comme tout le monde, comme n'importe quel sorcier. Mais, au fil du temps, il s'était rendu compte que ça lui était totalement impossible. Il avait essayé de changer puis s'était fait une raison, on reste qui on est, peu importe à quel point on désire être quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire.**

Il sourit de nouveau. Faiblement. Il avait voulu changer pour elle. Lily Evans. Il n'avait jamais espéré qu'elle l'aime. Il voulait juste qu'elle lui accorde son attention, de son temps. Qu'elle le regarde. Qu'elle soit là. Pour lui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu. Jamais plus. Il n'aurait jamais osé demander plus. Mais, il avait dit ses trois malheureux petits mots. Ils lui avaient échappé. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il n'avait jamais pensé à elle comme cela, de cette manière. Il se souvient de son regard, incompréhensif, triste, douloureux. Il se souvient des larmes, de son cœur qui éclatait en mille morceaux. Il se souvient surtout de son sourire, celui qui ne lui a plus jamais été adressé. Il se souvient de la claque de ses cheveux alors qu'elle se détournait de lui, dégoûtée. Il se souvient de son odeur, de son parfum qui s'échappait de sa longue chevelure. Les larmes montent. Il se souvient de tout, de chaque détail. Mais surtout, de ses cheveux, son odeur et … son sourire.

 **Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire.**

Il entend des pas, ouvre difficilement les yeux. Il gémit. Potter et ses amis l'avaient retrouvé. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, il était trop tard pour lui. Il murmure rapidement quelques mots. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il dit, il a du mal à articuler. Il sent ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Il faut qu'il se dépêche, il se sent partir. Ses yeux se ferment, son corps se raidit une dernière fois. Ses larmes coulent doucement dans la fiole.

 **Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire. Ses cheveux. Son odeur. Son sourire.**

Il ne voulait pas spécialement partager ses souvenirs avec le jeune sorcier, mais il voulait que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait pas spécialement devenir célèbre ni même que tout le monde lui soit reconnaissant. Non, il voulait juste que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié. Mais aussi à quel point elle était importante pour lui. A quel point elle lui était vitale. A quel point il l'avait aimé. A quel point il l'aimait encore. Que c'était elle. A jamais.

 _ **Always.**_

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu,

n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **S'**


End file.
